Teleconferencing and telepresence systems allow meetings between persons or groups of people situated at different locations. These systems may provide both video and audio, and may be installed in rooms dedicated to teleconferencing. People that have personal electronic devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers, laptop computers and the like may connect their device to a teleconferencing system that has been installed in a dedicated teleconferencing room.